1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors, and particularly, to a voice coil motor having a plurality of fine pattern coils.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors are widely used in variable focal length lens modules for moving lenses relative to an image sensor. Generally, the voice coil motor includes an enclosure, a bottom board, a copper coil, a movable bracket for accommodating the lenses, and a plurality of magnets. An assembly of the voice coil motor includes manually wrapping a copper wire around the movable bracket to form the copper coil, with ends of the copper wire soldered onto the movable bracket and used as leads.
However, the copper wire is usual fine and easily torn during assembly. As a result, a lot of copper wire is wasted, costing much time and money.
Therefore, what is needed is an easily assembled voice coil motor.